The invention relates to a hydrocarbon treating process referred to as sweetening. In this process, mercaptans present in a liquid hydrocarbon stream such as naphtha or kerosene are oxidized in the presence of an aqueous alkaline solution to disulfide compounds which remain in the hydrocarbon stream. The aqueous alkaline solution may aqueous or anhydrous ammonia. The sweetening of sour petroleum fractions is a well developed commercial process which is employed in almost all petroleum refineries. Sweetening processes, therefore, do not remove sulfur from the hydrocarbon feed stream but convert it to an acceptable form. The sweetening process involves the admixture of an oxygen supply stream, typically air, to the hydrocarbon stream to supply the required oxygen. The admixture of hydrocarbon and air contact an oxidation catalyst in an aqueous alkaline environment. The oxidation catalyst may be impregnated on a solid composite or may be dispersed or dissolved in the aqueous alkaline solution. Currently there are two stages of water wash and a reactor settler (horizontal vessel) in caustic-free kerosene/jet fuel (Kero/JF) sweetening process to minimize the amount of soluble alkali content in the treated hydrocarbon. Customers have limited plot space for new and revamp projects, so it is often requested to eliminate equipment.